This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Network security personnel face numerous obstacles to their ability to monitor their network for security weaknesses, policy violations and intrusions. For example, the network security personnel do not control all the machines, as guests connect to the networks and even user's set up systems without the network security personnel knowing or approving. As another example, preferred security agents may not be present on all systems as the cost may be prohibitive, the sphere of control may be limited, there may be incompatible systems, etc. As hard as it may be to believe, network security personnel may not have administrative rights on all systems in communication with the network as they may only have rights to audit systems and not fully inspect them.